


Tommee Kitty

by Silverfire12



Series: Ask the gay shits [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, I think that's everything, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet Play, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Skirt Kink, Stockings, ask the gay shits au, holy shit, maid outfit, there we go, tom was wearing a cat maid outfit, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: This was a thank you gift for the followers of my TomTord blog Ask the gay shits. Here you go. It's literally Tord and Tom fucking. That's it.





	

"You'll see..." Tord said as he chuckled darkly. Tom looked away and shifted uncomfortably. God, Tord looked good in his uniform. Like, really good. So good that Tom found his eyes trailing back to the uniform. It made Tord look so commanding, and Tom liked it when Tord got commanding.

"Hm, seems like someone likes what they see~" Tord purred, obviously noticing that Tom was staring. Tom's face turned as red as Tord's favorite hoodie as he looked away.

"Sh-shut up..." Tom muttered as he shifted again. Was it getting unbearably hot in here, or was it just Tom?

"Is my pet giving his master orders~?" Tord asked as he rested a hand on Tom's thigh, his thumb slipping under the edge of Tom's skirt. Tom shivered at Tord's touch, suddenly finding himself incredibly sensitive.

"N-no s-sir..." Tom stuttered, biting back a whine. Why was he suddenly so sensitive?

"That's a good kitty... you make master very proud~" Tord purred as he slipped his hand under Tom's skirt, rubbing small circles on Tom's inner thigh with his thumb. Tom shuddered and gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Aw, is my kitty sensitive~?" Tord asked before he gently pushed Tom onto his back, purposely trailing his hands down Tom's thigh. Tom whimpered at the touch, shifting around needily. He had no clue what was happening to him, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with how smug Tord was.

"Wh-what did y-you do?" Tom asked, continuing the squirm. Tord didn't respond. He just licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the painfully obvious tent in Tom's skirt.

"Faen, du ser utrolig..." Tord whispered, unintentionally slipping into his mother tongue. Tom whined as he shifted around again.

"S-sir... p-please..." Tom whimpered. Tord's eyes shifted up to Tom, a smirk growing on the Red Leader's face.

"Patience, my kitten~" Tord purred. "Let me savor you..." he whispered as he leaned down. Tom whimpered as Tord gently took the top of one of his stockings in his teeth and pulled down.

Tord rested one hand on Tom's crotch and gently pushed down, earning a moan from the smaller man as he tugged the stocking off. Tom moaned again as Tord continued to palm him through the skirt, moving onto the second stocking and gently pulling it down as well.

"M-master... p-please..." Tom whined as Tord gently tugged the the stocking off. Smirking, Tord peppered Tom's bare legs with kisses, stopping right before he got to the skirt. Smirking, Tord sat up.

"Sit up," he commanded. Tom did as he was told and Tord untied the ribbon keeping the outfit on. He pulled the ribbon out and licked his lips. "Arms above your head," he ordered. Once again, Tom obliged.

"S-sir...?" Tom asked as Tord started tying his wrists together. Tord gently kissed Tom as he finished tying the man's wrists together.

"Shh..." Tord whispered as he slipped the outfit off of Tom and pushed him back down. His eyes widened in delight as they travelled down Tom's body, stopping on what had to be the most embarrassing part of the outfit.

"Oh ho ho, would you look at that... it seems like this outfit comes with more than expected~" Tord purred as he licked his lips. Tom looked away, ashamed of what he was wearing. Tord just smirked as he stared at the pink, lace panties that had come with the outfit.

"S-sir..." Tom stuttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Tord chuckled and gently cupped Tom's cheek.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, my elskede..." Tord said, dropping the role of master as he gently rubbed Tom's cheek. "I think you look amazing." Tom sighed.

"It's j-just really embarrassing..." he muttered as he shifted again. "C-can we get back to, um..." Tord chuckled and kissed Tom.

"Anything my pet wants, he gets~" he purred as he shrugged his over coat off before kicking his shoes and pants off. He pulled his sweatshirt off before went back to palming Tom.

Tom whined and squirmed, his toes curling as Tord started attacking Tom's neck. Mewls escaped Tom's mouth as Tord sucked and bit onto Tom's neck. As Tord continued to move downwards, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the panties.

With a smirk, Tord ripped them off and threw them over his shoulder. He wait straight for Tom's hips, biting down hard as Tom yelped. Tom could feel the skin breaking as waves of pleasure coursed through him. He still had no clue why Tord was so smug, but he honestly didn't care.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut as Tord continued to assault Tom's hips, biting and sucking on the skin as Tom continued to squirm. His toes curled as he clenched his hands into fists, half wishing that he could dig them into Tord's back.

"FUCK!" Tom cursed suddenly, his legs jolting as Tord licked the tip of his cock. He was not expecting that at all. Tord snickered as he took Tom's cock in his mouth, milking a moan from the eyeless man.

"S-siiiiir..." Tom moaned as he fought to keep from bucking his hips into Tord's mouth. Tord gave some damn good blow jobs. Like. Really good ones. Tom let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Tord swallowed.

Digging his fingers into his palms, Tom squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He felt so damn sensitive and he couldn't help but squirm under Tord. Another moan escaped him as Tord gently dragged his teeth along Tom's dick.

"M-master, p-please..." Tom whimpered as he threw his head back and arched his back. Tord chuckled, the vibrations causing Tom to moan. Slowly pulling off, Tord removed his hands from Tom's hips.

"Yes~?" Tord asked. Opening his eyes, Tom panted slightly.

"P-please... s-sir... I n-need you..." he whimpered. Tord smirked.

"Well, you have been a good kitty..." Tord said as he produced a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere. Tom watched eagerly as he boyfriend dipped his fingers into the slippery substance, coating them generously.

"Are you ready?" Tord asked as he pressed a finger against Tom's entrance. Tom gasped and nodded eagerly, fighting the urge to press his hips back against Tord's finger. Tord slipped it in, earning a groan from Tom.

Tom gasped as Tord wiggled his finger around, the feeling causing Tom to squeeze his eyes shut. He wiggled his hips, subconsciously pushing into Tord's finger. Tord chuckled darkly as he grabbed Tom's cock with his free hand.

"M-more! P-please!" Tom cried out as he moaned and gasped in pleasure. Tord obliged, sticking a second finger in and scissoring them apart. Tom moaned again, his whole body tensing as pain and pleasure mixed together perfectly.

"F-fuck, p-please! I-I need you!" Tom cried out, causing Tord to let go of Tom's cock and pulls his fingers out.

"Well, well, well, it seems like my pet has become a bit demanding~!" Tord exclaimed as he purred Tom gulped in excitement. He had no idea what Tord was going to do now, but was up for some punishment.

"Bad kitties must be punished," Tord said as his cock was suddenly pressed up against Tom's entrance. Without giving Tom any shred of warning, he slammed into Tom, completely burying himself in him. Tom yelped in surprise as he shuddered in pleasure.

"You're not allowed to cum until I do," Tord said sternly, causing Tom's eyes to snap open. He stared up at Tord in a mixture of fear and excitement as Tord stared down at him with a smirk.

"S-sir, i-is th-tha- AH!" Tom cried out as Tord pulled out and slammed back into him. He gasped, moaned, and yelped as Tord continued to pound into Tom, purposely avoiding that magical spot.

"For such a bad kitty, you sure do make some great sounds," Tord purred as he leaned down and nipped at Tom's earlobe. Tom gasped and whimpered as Tord nodded at it again.

"I-I'm s-sorry, hng, s-sir~!" Tom exclaimed as he bucked his hips backwards to meet Tord's thrusts.

"You better be, cause I'm going to wreck you~" Tord purred as he angled himself differently.

"R-reall- FUCK!" Tom screamed, his whole body jolting in pleasure as Tord hit the magical spot. Anything Tom was going to say was forgotten as Tord practically attacked his prostate.

All Tom could think about were the waves of pleasure assaulting him as Tord mercilessly pounded into him. He squirmed and screamed as Tord started biting down on his shoulder again.

If he wasn't sensitive before, Tom definitely was now and he could feel himself approaching the edge quickly. In an effort to stop the heat from pooling in his stomach, Tom clenched his the muscles in his lower half tightly.

"F-faen..." Tord groaned as he shuddered above Tom. He pounded into Tom even faster, and before long, Tom could feel the heat in his stomach building.

"M-master, sh-shit, I-I'm c-close!" He cried out. Tord stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down.

"A-are you?" Tord asked as he smirked down at Tom. Tom nodded, a part of him incredibly disappointed that Tord had stopped. "W-well then, you're s-such a good kitty for telling me..." Tord said as he kissed Tom's forehead.

"For th-that, I might let y-you cum," he said. Tom whimpered in excitement as Tord repositioned himself. That whimpered turned into a full blown yell as Tord slammed back into him, hitting his prostate head on.

It didn't take long at all for the heat the come back, and Tom made no effort to hide this. He squirmed, he moaned, he bucked his hips back, he shouted, he shuddered, and he threw his head back.

"C-cum," Tord growled as the heat in Tom's stomach threatened to overflow. That command caused it to spill over, and before Tom could so much as yell, he was cumming. Cum splattered on both of their chests, but neither cared.

As Tom tightened around Tord and rode out the waves of pleasure, he was vaguely aware of Tord finishing inside him. All he knew was pleasure, and he wasn't at all upset by that. He actually was very pleased by that.

Unfortunately, the pleasure didn't last forever, and when it was gone, Tom almost fell asleep on the spot. Exhaustion poured into him, making it almost impossible to move. Fortunately, Tord seemed to have more strength as he pulled out of Tom and undid the ribbon.

Tom yawned as Tord switched positions, pulling Tom onto his chest before he pulled a blanket over the two of them. Tom yawned again and snuggled into Tord's chest not even bothered by the cum starting to dry on their chests.

"That... that was nice," Tom said, his scentence broken by a yawn. Tord nodded and kissed Tom's forehead.

"It was." He nuzzled Tom's head. "Jeg elsker deg," he whispered. Tom smiled.

"Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S THE DAMN SIN. TAKE IT.


End file.
